Reservations at Café Cliché
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:IchiRu:. [AU] Dumped on Christmas Eve, Kurosaki Ichigo finds himself in an unwanted predicament with a woman name Rukia.


**A/N:** I am really excited to post this story. I was inspired to write this story after watching a Korean drama called 'My Name is Kim Sam-soon', so to contain myself, I wrote this story. Also, let me remind everyone that this is not a one-shot. This is just a pilot chapter, that's why it is really long. To change some prospective, I've written this chapter in first person narration. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Started:** August 21, 2006

**Draft Finished:** August 23, 2006

**Fiction:** Continuation

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Bleach belongs to Kubo Taito. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime:** Bleach

**Pairings:** IchiRuki, slight RenRuki, IchiTatsu

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** Dumped on Christmas Eve, Ichigo gets drunk and finds himself in someone's bed in the morning. But that someone isn't just anyone, she is a wealthy restaurant owner name Kuchiki Rukia. Having to pay his bill of fifty thousand dollars worth of damages he had performed at the bar the night before, they make a contract: he has to work off his payment at her restaurant. In return, he has to act as her boyfriend to avoid an arranged marriage set for her. Little did he know that the tiny trivial contract may just cost him his life, his social life that is. So on top of working for the most bitchiest person he has ever met and pretends that he actually likes her, he faces the hardest task of all: to fall in love all over again, or act like it anyways.

Reservations at Café Cliché

_Chapter One_

-

The Hired Lover

* * *

_Love is a like a rose in full bloom--sweet and full of life, but as time goes on, the will petals will wither one by one until there is nothing left but the thorns._

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

"I want us to break up." I look at her, straight in the eyes reading any signs that may indicate this as a joke. "This is not working for me, or you." Figures she chooses a time like this to break it up with me. The fancy restaurant, the French food, the wine, and dinner by candlelight. I should have known. "I've been with you for three years and for the past year, I've felt nothing between us." Her hand made its way to my hand, patting on mine compassionately. I didn't move my hand away and waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." She pulls her hand back and stands up, turning her back from me.

"Tatsuki," I heard myself speak. "Is there someone else?" I knew she was hesitating. I could see it. The way she remained silent while her mind boggle for an explanation was a sure sign of it.

"Yes," she finally answeredme. I did not ask her why and she left. I am alone. All of the dim lights, the romantic atmosphere suddenly shifted in a new view, making the motif of this evening feel fake, sickening almost. I blew out the damn candles and threw my folded napkin across the table. The couple beside my table gasped in shock probably wondering if I am a mad person. Why couldn't people just mind their own goddamn business for once? After throwing them a glare, I made my way to the bar. I wasn't mad. I am not mad that I was dumped publicly in one of the finest restaurant in this town, nor that I am the one who has to end up paying tonight's dinner bill. No, I am not anger at all, just frustrated.

I sat on the stool and told the bartender to give me the strongest bottle of vodka they had to offer and before long, I've downed half the bottle. I wanted to drown my miseries away. I just wanted to forget everything that had happen. I wanted to erase this one dreadful moment of my life. Signaling the bartender for another bottle, I quickly drained the whole freakin' bottle in less than five minutes. Not one part of me tells me to stop because I knew I needed to do this: to drink my pain away.

* * *

"Wake up." A voice was ringing in my ear over and over again. It was annoying really. At first it was soft, but it got louder and louder like it was coming closer. I couldn't take it anymore and finally came to my senses, wanting to yell at the person that was robbing me of my slumber. Pain immediately rushed to my head as I got up and opened my eyes. Slowly, my vision starts to clear up, revealing someone standing in front of me. Oh, hell! My eyes widen, noting that a stranger is in my bedroom.

"Who the fuck are you?" The person didn't answer me and before I could clear my vision, she was gone. It took a moment for me to register what was happening when a cold splash had me jumping off the bed. "What the hell is your freakin' problem?" I yelled. Glaring at the female, my hand wiped the water dripping down my face. A head shorter than me, she had her arms across her front, donning in a sleek black dress. Her hair was tied up in two braids, falling just above her shoulders, commenting the frown upon her face as if I am pissing her off somehow. The look in her dark violet eyes sent a shiver down my spine until I realized that I was only in my boxers! Looking around the room in search of my clothes, I came to learn that this wasn't my room! Where the hell am I?

"Your clothes are in the wash," she told me automatically, throwing the blankets she retrieved from the bed at me. I caught them roughly, wrapping them tightly around my torso. "You threw up on them last night, idiot." Circling around me, her eyes moved up and down like I was so kind of object you can gawk at in a museum. "And to answer your question, I am Kuchiki Rukia." My brows knitted together.

"Where am I then?" I asked gruffly.

"At my apartment," was her answer. I glanced down at the white sheets, almost letting them go due to shock. My head craned over my shoulder and looked at the mess on the bed: the sheets are tangled, the pillows are thrown carelessly onto the floor, and the lamps on the stands were knocked over. She must have seen the look on my face because she gave a scoff, making me turn my attention to her. With a smirk on her face, she asked amusingly, "Can't remember what happened last night?" Memories of sitting at the bar drinking vodka and passing out came to mind in flashes. Anything after that came to a blank. A loud buzz interrupted my thoughts, pulling me back to reality with me standing in front of some short woman, who I may have had sex with. "Your clothes are done." Walking to the door, she looked back, shaking her onion-shaped head. "Just so you know," my head jerks up giving her my full attention. "Nothing happened last night, Kurosaki Ichigo." And with that, she closed the door, leaving me to my lonesome as I slowly descended down on the bed. God, my head hurts! Wait, how did she know my name?

* * *

I am racking my brain for any explanation of what happened last night. I don't remember meeting her, or ever talking to her for that matter. The more I am thinking back, the more pain is searing to my head. Damn, I need an aspirin. My eyes found a door that was open, revealing a tiled floor. Assuming it is a bathroom, I went over to it, hoping that it is. I was correct. My hand reached up to the mirror cabinet, opening it to find that it is filled with many bottles of vitamins, cold medicine, feminine things I don't even want to mention (much less look at), and a couple of lighters. Not a freakin' bottle of aspirin was in site. Slamming it close, I walked out of the bathroom to ask her myself where she keeps _crucial_ medicine because if that is what she has to offer then I am better off waking up in a dumpster.

I pulled the door ajar to have access to the hall, still clutching onto the damn blankets as they dragged behind me. My steps thumped heavily from under me, not caring that I am making such loud noises so early in the morning. Upon turning the corner, I stopped short to find her talking to some other man. I guess they must have heard me because they are now staring in my direction like I am some kind of a ghost. Rukia shifted her eyes to the man standing next to her and steped back, coming in between me and her guest.

"This isn't what it looks like." I scoffed instantly in my mind. Yeah, like no one has ever heard that one before.

"Then what is this I am witnessing?" The way his eyes rest on me makes me wish I have a shirt on. It's just uncomfortable for me to expose my body to strangers. "Are you dating him?" He inquired. Whoa, what **hell** did he just say? She is short and all, but Rukia must be years older than me.

"Yes, I am." I nearly choked. God, I hope this was some _horrible,_ **_horrible_** nightmare.

"Rukia--" I almost wanted to yell at her for an explanation when her foot made it's way down mine. I couldn't protest while I tried to hold in the pain. Having her back turned at me, I angrily grabbed around her, circling my arm around her front. I wanted to strangle her! What the hell is she trying to pull? Being close to her, the beating of her heart pounded against my chest as her hands stilled beside her, clenched in fists. It felt good that I am also pissing her off.

"Very well." The man's gaze lingered on me for second and then turned to leave. "We will discuss this later."

"Yes, Nii-sama." My glare hardened and I released her loosely when I heard the door close securely. Once she was sure that his sharp steps no longer echo the hall, she elbowed me in the ribs to get out of the hold I had on her. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my back flat on the floor as her foot held me down harshly.

"Don't you dare touch me like that!" She yelled at me. I would have said something but the tight pressure her foot exerted on my chest kept me from doing anything else, much less breath some air into my lungs.

"Since when did I become _your_ boyfriend?" I finally shot back at her. She releasedher foot off my chest and kicked me on my side instead of giving me an answer. While I laid on the cold hardwood floor, she brushed past me to one of the rooms and returned with a piece of paper in hand. It was a receipt.

"This," she thrusted the paper in my face, "was what I had to pay last night: fifty thousand dollars." I got back onto my feet, reading the contents of the paper and pushed it back to her.

"So what?"

"You really do not remember, do you?" What's there to say? I can't even remember where I parked my car. She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply. "You know, you are pretty violent for a drunk. This receipt is what I had to pay last night because _your _violent behavior last night." Still, nothing comes to mind. "Bottles of vodka, martinis, shots of tequila, does it ring a bell?" I still had no idea what she is talking about. I remember the vodka, but the rest was hazy. My hand raked through my hair and realized that my knuckles were cracked open, every one of them. A layer of thin skin shielded the flesh from getting infected and scabs formed over the many cuts and scraps that are on them. Flashes of last night suddenly hit me. I was bleeding profoundly and she was the one who helped me. The ride in the taxi, the harsh tone that was barking orders for me to get up, the kicking in the shins. I check my legs and indeed, I found many purple and blue bruises from the abuse I received from her. "Well, you owe me what's on the receipt," she informed me like it's the most obvious thing to say. Is she crazy? I don't have fifty thousand in my bank, much less five thousand. Hell, I would be happy if I have fifty dollars in my wallet.

"I can't pay you right now," I told her.

"I know," she smirked. "That's why we came up with a contract last night." I frowned.

"What contract?" Silently, she pulls a coaster out of nowhere and shoved it under my nose. I notice that it is the same coaster as the bar I was at last night. I skimmed it quickly, stopping at the part where I had sloppily sign my name to ensure that I will pay her back by working at her restaurant as a bartender. I remembered bits and pieces of her grabbing my cell phone and calling my now former boss, telling him that I quit. She quitted my own job! This can not be happening. I'm not jobless and yet I have to continue to work at her place! How the hell am I suppose to eat?

"So, do you remember now?"

"Yes," I answered her, gripping on the thin coaster. Though I did not know if she is telling the truth or not, I know what my signature looks like whether it is like chicken scratch. It was a deal. As the contract says, I have to work at her restaurant to pay the debt I owe her. Until the contract terminates, I have to do as she says. But one thing the coaster did not explain is why I have to pretend to be her boyfriend.

"It is simple," she placed a glass of water on the table while throwing me the bottle of aspirin. I am clothed, drugged, and I am listening to her. Go figure. "We just need to pretend we are dating, it's in the contract."

"Why?" I asked, gulping down more water. God, my throat was so dry. She eyed me for a second before continuing.

"The man you saw earlier was my older brother." Her violet orbs stared squarely into mine. "He has arranged a marriage for me to marry a man name Ichimaru Gin." Though I was currently on drugs, I could see the malice in her voice.

"Aren't those illegal?"

"Not in the business world." I waited for her to continue as she pours me another glass of water. I gulped it down greedily, my eyes did not leave hers for a second.

"So," I set down the glass, "you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend so that you don't end up with that guy, huh?" She gave me a slight nod. "And once I repay all of the money I owe you, I can stop, right?"

"Yes, but until then, you will have to act accordingly, or he will find out that this is just a hoax. The terms were thought up by you and me last night. Read them over and memorize them."

"Where am I suppose to live?"

"That isn't my problem," she answers unceasingly.

"It is my problem when you call at my work and tell my boss that I quit! How the hell am I suppose to support myself while I work with no wages!"

"I didn't say you wouldn't get any wages while you work at my place."

"So, I am supposed to work off the debt in like what: twenty-five years?"

"Like I said, it's not my problem." And with that she got up, heading back to the halls. "As a reminder, your first day of work starts today." My gaze darted to her disappearing figure, wanting to give her a piece of my mind, but she was gone before I got to say anything. She had destroyed my life in one night and expects me to work at her place today? She was probably in an arranged marriage because no one would even have the sanity to marry her! All I knew was that I have to get out of this debt as soon as possible. One more minute of this and I _will_ jump off a cliff. I would rather be better off dead than be her little bitch.

* * *

Moments after she changed, Rukia handed me my clothes that were crisp, clean, and folded. Yes, that's right, Rukia. Somewhere in the contract states that we have to be on first name basis. I didn't mind much, but the fact that she is not applying that one clause pisses me off. Instead of calling me by my name, she calls me 'Strawberry', which I know is a huge joke considering that my name has two meanings.

"Get a move on, Strawberry," she commanded when she forcefully push me to the bathroom to change. "We are going to be late for work. There is a lot you have to learn today, so get your lazy ass to it!" Giving a last glare before I close the door, I slammed it as hard as I could after disposing the damn bed sheet. She should be grateful that I even agree to those ridiculous terms! Then, again, she did tell me that I also took part in coming up with some of them. But what caught my attention was the sixth clause: we cannot fall for each other. Che, like that is going to happening. Once I pay her back, I am going to leave this city and never come back. This place has been nothing but hell to me and I would be damned if I stay here any longer than I have to.

I pulled down the undershirt and buttoned the collar of my dress shirt before reaching for my tie. Halfway upon tying it, somewhere in my mind remembered that I was awful at tying ties. It was Tatsuki who have always tied them for me.

_"Ichigo, you should learn how to do this someday," her hands pulls the thick end of the tie through the loop. "What are you going to do when I am not around?" _

_"You'll always be around, Tatsuki."_

_"Hmm . . . " She gave one last tug and pushes the neat knot up. "You should, just in case." _

I now realize that 'just in case' meant when she is not with me anymore.

_"Tatsuki . . . is there someone else?" _

_"Yes." _

There was someone _else_. Of all of those years we've been together, she kept it to herself knowing one day that she cannot bare to be with me anymore. I felt like a fool. Why did I not see it before? Was it because I did not want to?

_"Oy, Tatsuki. I'm getting off work in a bit. Do you want to go out and eat?" _

_"Ichigo," her voice echos hesitantly. "I don't think I am can tonight. Maybe some other time, okay?" _

_"Fine."_

I didn't want to be remained of my screwed up life and moved onto buckle my belt. It was probably for the best. There's no use crying over spilled milk. The best thing to do is to start looking for a towel to wipe it up. I took one good look at the mirror before I stepped out to face the ugly world. Every beginning is always the hardest, but it is the first step that makes it count. As my mind races on what today might bring, I am wondering if this is all worth it. One can only hope.

* * *

Café Cliché was the name of her restaurant. When I stepped through the doors of her so-call 'café', it turns out it is anything but. High ceiling lights, spacious windows with heavy velvet currents of the shade of red, and wide hallways, tiny tables (with their own folded napkins in rings) that can probably seat at a maximum of four people, her restaurant is one of those high class place where waiters and waitress **wait **hands and foot for the customers. The whole place is decorated for the holidays. Mistletoes hung near the arches and mini Christmas trees with candy canes, gingerbread men, and stringed popcorn were set in many corners along with fake presents under them. For a second I thought: 'I am in hell'. But the fun just keeps on coming.

"Ohayou, Rukia-san." A tall male, a bit taller than Rukia bows to her with respect when we walked into the hall. I saw his name tag and his name 'Hanatarou' was displayed neatly across the golden plate on his left breast pocket. What kind of name is that? With his long navy hair growing a little past his chin, he could be easily mistaken for girl. His attention turned to me and he backed away cautiously as I gave him an annoyed glare. "Hello, sir. How can I-"

"He's the new bartender, Hanatarou," she said, pushing past him. Lamps hung on the walls emitting some light to add to the quiet atmosphere while classical music playing softly through the speakers made this place look inviting like a hotel, where you can dine and enjoy yourself without consciously thinking that you are in the presence of people of the higher class. Along the way down the marble floors, various people turn their attention away from their duty to greet their boss.

"Who is he?" A youth with silver hair threw a gesture at me with a wave of his hand. There was a bored look on his face as if he has seen this site many times before. Donned in a black vest, a turquoise high collar shirt, and a purple tie to finish his attire, he resembled a kid who had just finished middle school. The first thing that comes to mind was: did she buy him?

"Hitsugaya is the manager here at Café Cliché," Rukia informed me. "He will be showing you the ropes, so don't piss him off." I barely said a word to her warning. What would happen if I do piss him off? He looks like the average arrogant punk to me. Is he going to beat the crap out of me? I highly doubt it judging by his height. Then again, Rukia did knock me, a person twice her size, down like I am some kind of a half-pint. There must be something special about this kid enough that she would decide to give him a securing job here, not to mention he is the manager. "I have a couple of things to take care of in my office, so I'll leave you with him." She gave me one final gaze and left me with the midget while she walked off without a moment's notice. Just who did she think she is: acting like she is a princess and all? Damn her! I am not going to play her little game and become her stupid servant!

"Follow me," the white-haired dwarf drawled as he went ahead of me. He led me through the many rooms until we reached the back. Pushing open the silver doors, we arrived at the kitchens where he introduced the staff members.

"Please to meet you, Kurosaki-san," a girl name Hinamori greeted me warmly. Her violet tinted hair was tied up into a single bun and she had a dab of sauce near her cheek. I didn't say anything to her and stared at it annoying. I felt a cold breeze all of a sudden even though I was currently standing in Hell's kitchen. Could be that I was coming down with something, so I ignored it, and the sauce stayed on her face.

"So, this is the new bartender, huh?" The woman named Ise with the glasses pushed the frame up her little pointy nose while she examines me. She looked like some snobby librarian who would yell at you if you were being too loud or don't know how to properly treat a book. Clutched in her arms was the latest cookbook or something. I couldn't tell because it was written in another language, not to mention it was thick like an advance copy of a freakin' dictionary.

"Hmm, he looks beautiful." Now this guy, whose name was Yumichika, I immediately marked him as a homosexual. With feathers sprouting out from his left eye, he looks like a half pre-Madonna for god sakes. I kept my distance from him, not wanting to be wacked in the head with the ladle he swings around occasionally. I think some of the pasta sauce just got into my hair. Some one up there _really_ hates me.

"Hello." This girl gave me the creeps. She has an image that screams goth with her stoic and sadist attitude. Pale like a ghost, she had a choker around her neck, making her neck stand out like she is bitten by a vampire. I think her name is Nemu.

"Hi ya, I'm Isane!" I cringed when the demure woman tripped over a bag of potatoes, landing face first on the tiled floor. "Ouch!" Even if she has short hair, it surely did not approve her eye sight. Hitsugaya then mentions that she is training to become a nurse while she works here to earn money for medical school. Right then and there, I immediately knew I wouldn't go near her even if I have a knife stuck in my stomach. No offense, but I would like to die without the expense of pain.

From there, we returned to halls where I met a couple of interesting people. First it was Matsumoto. She is Hitsugaya's assistant. Not much to say about her except that she is a hard person to forget. The other who worked in the halls was a man by the name of Chad. He is a man of little words, just the kind of guy to talk to if you like talking to a brick wall. Though he is built with the right figure, it is his appearance that probably scares the living shit of out customers. Immediately, I respect him. The final waiter goes by the name of Ikkaku. Annoying as hell, that one. One look at his shiny bald head and I know my future will be cloudy. All I know is that he is pissed off that I have the bartending job, the one he had looked forward in becoming. Great, now I have to worry about him being up my ass while I work out my debt here. Did I mention I didn't want the job in the first place? Jeez.

* * *

I went exploring around the restaurant because the bar does not open til late in the afternoon due to something about a law that prohibits drinking so early in the day. I am down with it, having a few hours to myself before work begins. I checked out the bar, not surprised that it is well stocked with the most expensive liquor any rich bitch can afford. Shot glasses lined up beneath the counter, cleaned and ready for the customers, shakers and nozzles that shoot out carbonated water, it was a bartender's dream. Everything is spick and span, almost making me sick to my stomach. I grew tired of look at the place where I may have to work at for years to come and went to Hitsugaya, who just handed me a pile of clothes and told me to go meet Rukia. After putting on the forest green vest with matching slacks, a white dress shirt and a raspberry bow tie, I headed over to her office knowing how ridiculous I must have looked.

"This uniform makes me look like a clown," I told her. She takes one good look at me and scoffed as if my statement was a joke.

"Live with it. Here." She handed me a packet of blue sheeted of paper with the times and other information I needed to know for the job. "I assume you know your way around the bar, or should I say on the other side of the counter." The bitch, she is mocking me. I know my eyes are bloodshot and that my hair is all messy but she didn't have to rub it in. If it wasn't for my headache, I would have thought of something smart aleck-y to say to her. Damn it all! "The hours of the bar varies each night, so make sure you know the schedule. Hitsugaya has already memorized everything and will report to me if you slack off. You are here to serve people, remember that. You will treat them with courtesy and respect, got it?" I gave her a nod and she leans forward. Upon reflex, I inched back when her hands make their way to me.

"Rukia, what the hell are you-" I felt a tug at my throat and look down to see that she was adjusting my tie.

"It was crooked." Stepping back, her dark orbs locked onto mine, not caring that she had just invaded my personal space. "Remember our agreement, Kurosaki Ichigo. My brother have spies everywhere watching us. Be on your guard at all times and trust no one outside of this restaurant. Are we clear on that?" What is she, my parole officer? She made me feel like I was some incompetent drug user.

"Yeah," I answered her with earnest in my voice. There was no turning back now. I gave her my word and I am not going back on it because a deal is a deal. Even if I drink a hundred bottles of vodka, I will not forget it, ever.

* * *

Things ran smoothly for the rest of the day, until my father found out that I abruptly 'quit' my job. My cell phone rang nonstop the whole day with messages from my father wanting an explanation of where I was the night before. How was I supposed to answer him?

"Hello father. I didn't get the chance to go home yesterday because I just got dump at some French restaurant and trashed the whole place. I woke up and found myself almost naked with a woman I made a contract with while I was drunk and now I have to work off a debt I have with her at a restaurant called Café Cliché and pretend to be her boyfriend because she doesn't want to be married to some creepy business guy. Merry Christmas."

I tried to avoid him by turning off my phone, but the old man didn't like to be ignored. I didn't want to have them worry about anything on Christmas so I busied myself by memorizing the drink list Rukia handed to me. Upon number one hundred and fifty-three, my brain was so filled with multiple drink combinations, I can hardly pick out which one I want to try out first. As I was pulling out a shaker to concoct a drink I've never heard before, my father's voice rang in my ears. At first, I thought it was my imagination until I found him walking toward me with my sisters in tow. Dressed in a Santa Claus outfit with a fake beard, my father pulled my sisters, who were dressed in elf outfits carrying a bag filled with presents. How the hell did he find me? I've only been here five hours and I still don't know which route to take to get here. He must have used my phone number and tracked it by satellite, the impatient lunatic.

"Ichigo, Merry Christmas!" Plastering the same old grin on his face, he gave me a skeptical look while he gawked at my uniform. I am in dressed in Christmas colors too, I realized.

"Ichi-nii, you look different," Karin observed, having nothing better to say.

"Onii-chan, happy holidays! We have your presents right here," Yuzu said happily as she tugged on the big bag. Though they have presents for me, their own presents I've bought for them were at Tatsuki's apartment. There was no way I can get them now.

"Hey," I grunted, noting the way they were eyeing at me. They were probably shock, wondering why I look like a mess.

"So you work here now, eh?" Leave it to my father to be the sharp one. "Why didn't you answer my calls? Is working more important than spending time at home on Christmas," the old sap sobbed dramatically. I almost rolled my eyes. He is such a drama queen sometimes.

"What in the name of-" Bam. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. My father had hit me! He hit me while I amhaving a half hang over! When I came to my senses, Rukia was over me examining my head. How long was I knocked out?

"Are you okay?" I didn't say anything and looked up to find my father with a thousand watt smile. The bastard!

"That was for missing out on the caroling, Ichigo," he said with smug look on his face. Then, his attention turns to Rukia, who was pressing a napkin to my bleeding nose. Helping me up, she ordered Hanatarou to fill some ice into a bag while Hitsugaya managed the customers, assuring them that everything was under control. "Ah, you are a modern day angel!" I saw her cringed slightly, putting on a sickening sweet smile.

"Hello, you must be Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo's father," she held out her hand. "Please to meet you sir." Wait, when did I tell her anything about my father? Thinking back, it was probably when I was drunk or something so I let this one slide.

"Dad, this is Kuchiki Rukia, the owner of Café Cliché." Having nothing better to say to him, I introduced my 'boss', hoping he'll forget the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, looking at me from the corner of her eye. Oh, god. "Ichigo, isn't there something you want to add?" I tried not to flinch in irritation and open my mouth to say the rest.

"Rukia is my girlfriend," I quickly spewed. I looked at my family, hoping that they caught it so I wouldn't have to repeat it. They were speechless.

"Well," Rukia interjected after an awkard silence. "Since this is a special occasion, why don't I treat you guys to some dessert? How about it?" Signaling Hitsugaya, she directed Yuzu and Karin to a table while my father held his place.

"I'll explain later," I told him, wanting to drop the subject. It isn't everyday when you tell your family that you are no longer in a relationship that lasted for three years and moved on the next day dating an older woman. My father kept his act up and pats me on the back before joining my sisters. Rukia, who was too occupied to notice, or good at ignoring people continued her happy charade while the other staff members watch her serve more cake and tea to Yuzu and Karin. But I knew she was aware of their behavior. She is their boss after all.

* * *

"She broke up with me." There I said it. We were both outside the restaurant looking in the window, watching Rukia tend to my sisters. Yuzu was enjoying herself, talking and eating while Karin sat there quietly. From the outside, the restaurant looked like a warm and cozy place. It made me want to go inside and get away from the bitter cold wind that was blowing flakes of snow in our faces.

"Did you ask why?" The question echoed in my mind. Why. For such a small word, its meaning goes far beyond what people can comprehend. Since the beginning of time, people have asked that only to find that more questions formulate from it rather than give them a straight answer.

"Yeah, I did. There is someone else," I told him. My father was silence for once and didn't inquire further. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a cigarette and lights it with a zippo lighter. With a flick of his hand, the lighter clicks together, extinguishing the flame from the lack of oxygen.

"I thought you quit." Exhaling, the smoke from his mouth floated in the air, disappearing seconds later. With his face turned, I had no idea what he is thinking at the moment. The only time he smokes was when he misses my mother. I dug my hands further into my pockets to keep them warm, watching him being covered in frozen rain. He is not laughing, he is not joking, and he is not grieving. Underneath the phoniness he always keeps up is a tired man who is too old for more losses. I know because during the twenty-five years of my life, I've learned how to read people. Though my father is the hardest case I've ever encountered, I often know what he was thinking.

'Did you love her?' His mind was asking me mentally. His eyes locked onto mine for one second and the seriousness on his face got my attention.

'Yes.' My mind answers automatically. It is hard not to. When you are with someone who you think you will spend the rest of your life with, nothing else in the world matters. Money, issues, world violence, jobs--they are only distractions to keep ourselves from asking the purpose of our existence. But when they are gone, we have to learn how to move on, no matter how hard it is. So we bury our emotions and hope that we might forget that person, only we cannot. We can only try.

"So did I." He drops the cigarette out of his hand and steps on it. Gray clouds overhead continue to shower more snow, covering the earth in pure white like a clean slate for the new year. We stand out here in silence, listening to the wind whistle in our ears as more flakes fell. There was nothing else left to say.

* * *

"I expect he took it well?" Rukia asked, watching me clean the marble counter. We were the only ones here, the rest left early because today's Christmas day. It was way past closing time and I still had no place to live, not to mention I didn't have any clothes at the moment except for this uniform and what I had on yesterday.

"Yeah, whatever." I dragged the rag over the smooth surface one last time and threw it behind me. It landed on the other side next to the sink.

"Good," she said, turning to leave. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked her, pulling off my tie. The damn thing was choking me the whole day. Leave it to her to choose a deadly uniform to remind me that I am in hell. Unbuttoning the cuffs and my collar, I took off the vest and followed her to change.

"We're going to charity event. My brother holds one every year and he will expect us to be there." She paused. "And also, Ichimaru Gin will be there," her voice cracks. "Act natural and don't make a fool out of yourself, Ichigo." I almost rolled my eyes.

"I know," I drawled. "Rukia, who is he to you? That Gin guy." She did not say anything for a minute. During her silence, my mind reminded me that the second clause of the contract states "Do not ask personal questions." I didn't expect her to answer me, but what surprised me was that she did.

"He is the current owner of one of the most powerful company that rivals the Kuchiki empire. Due to the fact that he is a person of high social status, it was expected that he would be one of my many suitors." I noted the disgust in her voice. "When I heard about the proposal he gave to my brother, I promptly consulted with Hitsugaya. Through his help and among many others, I was able to avoid the marriage for three years but as time went on, he grew more impatient." Barely hearing her voice through the door, I put on my regular clothes but stopped when she came barging in.

"Hey!" I was halfway pulling up my pants and fell over trying to cover myself. She said nothing and handed me a bag.

"I've already seen everything," she rolled her eyes. What the hell is that suppose to mean? I didn't get what she was saying until I remember my oh-so-happy-half naked self on her bed this morning. Grunting in annoyance, I got to my feet and continued to pull up my pants but her hand stopped me. My eyes widen in shock. Her hand was way _too_ close to my personal space. Pushing the bag to me, she told me that the limo will be pick us up in five minutes. Then, she lets go and walked back to her office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Just like she said, the limo arrived on the dot. After changing into the tuxedo Rukia gave me, I went to fetch her to find she needed help with the zipper of her goddamn dress. Being the gentleman I am, I helped her with her problem and in return she tied my tie. Donning a formal crimson gown that did not show too much skin, she didn't look half bad. Her hair is up in a bun with curls they dangled around her face commenting the soft look she has when she isn't thinking that she is the queen of England.

"Are you ready?" I asked her, holding out my arm. She took it hesitantly and we both arrived at a huge building where the paparazzi stood behind red velvet rope, bombarding guests with questions. Without a second thought, I slipped my around her waist pulling her closer to me as we went in. After escaping the flashes of cameras and the most annoying people on earth, I thought the worst was over, only to find that it was just beginning.

Men dressed in suits, women laughing and sipping wine, waiters and waitresses walking around with platters in one hand and a towel in the other, this was the party of the year. A Christmas tree decorated with the richest ornaments was in the middle of the vast room, taking the away the illusion of the true meaning of the holiday. Presents stacked over others with large red bows and silver lining, the whole site looked like a scene from a cheesy movie. Despite all of the spectacular snobby atmosphere of people of the higher class, the whole place seems decent for a charity event, give or take.

"Ichigo?" That familiar voice reached my ears, drawing my attention. Why am I hearing her voice at a moment like this, nonetheless. When I turned around, I found Tatsuki looking at me with shock clearly written on her face. With red blazing hair and tattoos that can scare off evil spirits, the man who stood next to her frowned at me and gave Rukia a look I didn't like.

"Long time no see, Rukia," he greeted her with a wide grin on his face.

"So it would seem, Renji." They know each other? My eyes locked on Tatsuki, noting that she is wearing a golden band on her left ring finger. Eyes darting away from mine, the shock expression on her face disappears when she saw they way I was holding Rukia. The look on her face was priceless. Seeing how comfortable I was, she moved closer to Renji, almost as if she wants to hide behind him. I wanted to say something, but then, I felt Rukia's grip on my arm harden and turned to meet her gaze. And far across the room was him, Ichimaru Gin, staring intensely at her. The knowing smirk never left his face as he strolled over and stepped among the four of us. Even through the jacket, I felt Rukia tremble slightly.

"Ah, Rukia-san, so glad you've made it." He took a sip of wine from the gold rimmed glass he was holding and directed his attention to Tatsuki and Renji. "I see you have met the newlyweds," he chuckled. My voice was caught in my throat. Newlyweds? Renji, the man that is next to her. This guy is that 'someone else'. I felt my jaw clench together and watched as Tatsuki tried to avert my gaze. Gin did not miss a beat. "And who might you be?" He gestures at me.

"I am her boyfriend," I smoothly replied, not missing the flinch from the three of them. I smirked, feeling everyone around us gawk at this repulsive sight. Somewhere during the short exchange, Rukia relaxed, her body was now leaning against me and I didn't protest. Somehow, this felt right and it couldn't feel any better. So here we were, standing in the biggest party of the year to find that my former girlfriend is wed to Rukia's friend and I've announced publicly that I am dating Kuchiki Rukia, heiress to the family fortune, and at the same time stomping down on Ichimaru Gin's hopes of marrying her. Life at the moment was sweet and without thinking, I wheeled Rukia around, claiming her lips. And you know what? She kissed back. The wine glass in Gin's hand must have shatter because the sound of glass breaking rang in my ears after hearing gasps from the audience. Amusingly, I felt Rukia's lips curved up into a smile and instantly, I knew she was enjoying this as much as I am. There is nothing in the contract that says we couldn't kiss, so we did, shocking the hell out of every snotty, arrogant, stuck-up, pain in the ass, back-stabbing, money grabbing bastards of the social world. Isn't love a bitch?

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh, this is long! I know this is a lot to take in, so please bare with me. What did you think? Should I continue this? I tried to keep the characters as not OOC as I could because I've never tried to write the personalities of a bunch of them before. I have no idea when I am going to post next chapter, hopefully it will be soon. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent manner.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
